1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plush toy used when writing and, more specifically, to a plush toy that attaches to the user's wrist and holds a pen, thereby simulating the movements of a user who is writing or drawing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known in the art to provide hand-held plush toys manufactured to resemble a bear, dog, cat, monkey or any other animal for babies, toddlers, and children. One drawback of these plush toys is the lack of any mechanism allowing the child to use or enjoy the plush toy when he or she is drawing, coloring, or writing.